


Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob möchte nicht aufstehen. Seine Freunde versuchen, ihn doch dazu zu bewegen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/gifts).



> prompt: small kisses littered across the other's face + justus/peter/bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/616725971222102016/kiss-no-1-und-ein-pairing-deiner-wahl)
> 
> (nicht wundern, ich übertrage gerade ein paar ältere Prompts von tumblr hier rüber)

Bob hatte keine Lust, aufzustehen. In seinem Bett war es warm und gemütlich, und er hatte ausnahmsweise mal wieder so viel Platz, wie er wollte. Die Augen geschlossen, kuschelte er sich tiefer in seine Decke.

Im Bad hörte die Dusche rauschen, und unten in der Küche klapperte jemand leise mit Geschirr. Vielleicht sollte er sich aus dem Bett bewegen um beim Frühstück machen zu helfen, aber am Ende wäre er doch wieder bloß im Weg, er kannte das Prozedere ja.

Er musste wieder weggedämmert sein, denn als er sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, war die Dusche aus und er hörte, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Schritte gingen die Treppe hinunter, und Bob wusste genau, dass er so langsam _wirklich_ aufstehen sollte.

Aber sie waren am vergangenen Abend spät ins Bett gekommen, seine Eltern waren nicht da und sie hatten Horrorfilme geguckt. Peter hatte natürlich die meiste Zeit mit dem Gesicht in Bobs Schulter verbracht, und Justus war auf halbem Weg durch _Zombieland_ eingeschlafen und erst zum finalen Massaker wieder wachgeworden.

Außerdem war es einfach unanständig _gemütlich_ im Bett. Aber Bob ahnte schon, dass seine Ruhe nicht mehr lange anhalten würde, den kurz darauf hörte er, wie nun zwei Paar Schritte die Treppe wieder hinauf kamen und durch den Flur sein Zimmer ansteuerten.

Er stellte sich schlafend. Die Tür öffnete sich, und im nächsten Moment senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm.

„Aufwachen, Schneewittchen“, murmelte Peter, küsste sanft Bobs Schläfe.

„Du meinst Dornröschen“, korrigierte Justus leise. Die Matratze senkte sich auf auch Bobs anderer Seite, ein zweites Paar Lippen huschte über seine Wange.

„Schneewittchen hat auch geschlafen“, verteidigte sich Peter gedämpft. Der nächste Kuss landete auf Bobs Nasenspitze, die gerade so unter der Decke hervor sah.

Nur mit Mühe verkniff Bob sich ein lachen. Die beiden waren heute Morgen ja schon wieder in Höchstform.

Justus‘ Lippen streiften sein Ohr, dann flüsterte er: „Unten warten Pfannkuchen, und wenn du nicht aufstehst, essen wir die ganz alleine.“

Gleichzeitig verteilte Peter weiter sanfte Küsse über Bobs Stirn. Den beiden musste eigentlich klar sein, dass sie Bob nicht gerade einen Anreiz gaben, sich zu bewegen.

Offenbar merkte Justus das auch gerade, denn im gleichen Moment, in dem Peter noch Bobs Wange küsste, zog ihm jemand mit Schwung die Decke weg.

Die kalte Luft traf auf Bobs bloßen Oberkörper und sofort saß er aufrecht im Bett und hätte Peter beinahe noch eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

„Hey!“, beschwerte er sich, begegenete jedoch nur Justus‘ zufriedenem Grinsen.

„Die sanfte Methode hat ja nicht gewirkt“, stellte dieser schulterzuckend fest, bevor er sie auffordernd ansah. „Kommt ihr dann endlich mit runter? Ich für meinen Teil habe nämlich Hunger.“

Seufzend kapitulierte Bob, schnappte sich das nächstbeste T-Shirt (eins von Peters) und zog es über den Kopf, bevor er seinen Freunden in die Küche folgte.

Wenn er es richtig betrachtete, klangen Pfannkuchen vielleicht sogar besser als weiterschlafen.


End file.
